When my most precious treasure gone
by Rikone no Sasodei
Summary: This is my first FFn , 'When my most precious treasure gone" hope you'll like it. RnR?


_This is my first FFn ;) hope you'll like it :) don't like? don't read :D _

**Disclaimer**:** Masashi kishimoto-senpai**

**Language: Indonesian**

**Warning: OOC, TYPO(s), Shonen-Ai, Sasori isn't a PUPPET,**

**Mungkin ceritanya rada ganyambung XD but, hope you'll like it :)**

**Pairing: Sasodei (Sasori & deidara)**

Sebuah butiran putih bulat yang bentuknya seperti kapas jatuh keatas kepala Anak yang berambut merah darah dan beriris hazel itu

"Ibu, benda apa ini? kenapa ketika benda ini terjatuh ketanganku , beda itu malah menjadi air?"

"Sasori, ini salju"

ya, nama anak berambut merah darah dan beriris hazel itu bernama Sasori, lebih tepatnya Akasuna no sasori. Keturunan keluarga Akasuna yang merupakan salah satu keluarga bangsawan. Sasori merupakan anak tunggal yang paling disayang kedua orang tuanya, begitupun sasori terhadap ayah dan ibunya. Sasori selalu tersenyum, bahkan orang lain pun iri akan senyum-nya yang selalu ada pada raut wajahnya. tapi.. semua itu berubah ketika malam itu datang. dimana salju yang berwarna putih berubah menjadi hitam.

Pada malam itu, dibuatnya pesta istimewa yang dibuat ayah dan ibu sasori untuk merayakan anniversary pernikahan mereka. tapi bagi sasori, malam itu adalah malam ancaman buatnya dan juga untuk keluarga, ia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada malam itu.

"Ibu? apa ibu yakin akan membuat pesta nya hari ini juga?"

"Tentu saja, sayang. lagipula acara ini kan juga kami buatkan untukmu" balas ibu sasori sambil memeluk sasori dan membelai rambut sasori

"Uhm, tapi.. aku merasa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi hari ini bu" kata sasori khawatir

Ibunya menatap sasori dengan bingung "Maksudmu apa sayang? tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan" jawab ibunya sambil tersenyum

Sasori hanya mengangguk mengerti tapi didalam hatinya ada rasa ketakutan yang sedari tadi membuatnya resah dan seakan-akan menghantuinya.

...

Pesta pun sudah dimulai, Sasori hanya duduk diam melihat ayah dan ibunya yang sedang asik berbicara dengan teman-temannya. seketika sasori tersentak kaget ketika ia merasa seperti ada orang yang menepuk pundaknya, dengan cepat sasori menoleh ke belakang dan menatap orang yang menepuk pundaknya tadi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Si-siapa kau?" ucap sasori kepada laki-laki berambut pirang dan beriris aquamarine itu.

"Aku deidara un" balas laki-laki berambut pirang itu dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Oh, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"belum un, tapi aku sering melihat danna kalau sedang main keluar"

Sasori mengangkat alisnya sedikit, "Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan **'****danna'**? " tanya sasori bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa un, kau kan dari keluarga bangsawan jadi tidak apa-apakan kalau aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu un?" balas deidara sambil nyengir.

"Tapi semua orang memanggilku dengan namaku, tidak dengan sebutan itu"

"Terserah danna saja un, aku lebih suka memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu. oya danna.., bolehkan aku duduk disampingmu?"

sasori hanya mengangguk dan kembali memandang kedua orang tuanya. Ia masih memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti? kenapa perasaan takut ini begitu pekat?

.

.

"Sasori..."

Ah? suara lembut itu? pasti ibu, "Ya bu? ada apa?"

"kesini sebentar, ibu ingin minta tolong" ucap ibunya sambil tersenyum kearah sasori.

Sasori mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan deidara untuk menghampiri ibunya, "ya bu?"

"Tolong belikan ibu kue black forest ditoko kue seberang situ ya, maukan sasori menolong ibu?" ucap ibunya sasori sambil mengusap-usap kepala anaknya.

"Tentu bu"

"Tunggu sebentar ya sayang" ibunya pergi kebelakang untuk mengambil uang dan bergegas kembali agar sasori tidak menunggu terlalu lama, "Ini sayang uangnya, jangan lupa ya pakai cherry diatasnya" ucap ibunya sambil tertawa pelan.

"Ya bu, pasti." Sasori pun segera pergi keluar tetapi seketika langkahnya terhenti, Ia merasa tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang. dengan cepat ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau...? lepaskan aku" ucap sasori sambil berusaha melepaskan genggamannya dari anak berambut pirang itu.

"Danna, kau mau kemana un? kau bisa saja tersesat. bolehkan aku ikut?" balas deidara dengan muka memelas.

Sasori menghela nafas dan menjawabnya, "Ya baiklah, tetapi kenapa kau mengikutiku terus?" tanya sasori bingung dan mulai berjalan ke arah toko yang ingin dia tuju.

"mm, entahlah. aku hanya nyaman saja jika berada didekat mu danna un" balas deidara dengan polosnya.

Seketika wajah sasori memerah dan dia berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan mantel tebal yang sedang ia gunakan, "J-jawaban yang bodoh."

deidara hanya membalas perkataan sasori dengan tersenyum.

.

.

Menit ke menitpun berlalu, tibalah ditoko kue yang sedari tadi ingin ia tuju, Dengan pelannya sasori membuka pintu toko itu.

'kriet'

"Selamat datang, mau pesan apa tuan? lho dimana orangnya?" ucap sang penjaga toko itu.

"Ah aku disini kak, dibawah" sasori tersenyum sedikit.

"Oh, adik selamat datang. mau pesan apa?" penjaga toko itu membalas senyum sasori.

"Kue black forest yang diatasnya ada cherrynya buat ibuku" jawab sasori sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Baiklah adik manis tunggu sebentar ya" ucap sang penjaga toko kepada sasori seraya membuatkan kuenya.

Sasori mengangguk dan mencari tempat untuk duduk sambil menunggu kue yang ia pesan, deidara duduk didepan sasori yang tengah melamun memikirkan hal yang sedari tadi membuatnya resah. deidara hanya memerhatikan sasori yang tengah melamun itu, ia berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Danna un" kata deidara khawatir.

"Hm?" jawab sasori sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Kenapa kau melamun seperti itu un?" balas deidara sambil memiringkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah sasori lebih jelas.

"Tidak apa-apa, bukan urusanmu" jawab sasori dingin.

"Danna, kau benar-benar dingin un" deidara memutar kedua bola matanya.

Seketika kue yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu pun akhirnya datang. "Ini dia pesanan kalian sudah jadi" salah satu pegawai toko itu membawa kuenya ke sasori dan memberikannya dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih" sasori tersenyum sedikit dan dengan cepat meninggalkan toko kue itu dan bergegas pulang.

"Danna! jangan cepat-cepat un, aku lelah" ucap deidara memelas.

"Tch, Kau lamban dei" balas sasori sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

Langkah sasori tersentak sesaat melihat salju yang tadinya berwarna putih berubah menjadi hitam, Ia menatap langit seakan-akan bertanya kepadanya. "apa yang terjadi? kenapa salju itu berubah menjadi warna hitam?". deidara menatap sasori dengan tatapan bingung.

"Danna, ada apa? kenapa kau berhenti?" kata deidara sambil menatap wajah sasori dalam-dalam.

"Ah tidak, tidak ada apa-apa dei" balas sasori dengan senyuman.

Deidara tersentak kaget, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sasori tersenyum kepadanya. "Danna aneh un" ia menarik alisnya sedikit keatas.

"Sudah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Ayo kita kembali ke rumahku" balas sasori sambil memulai kembali langkahnya yang tadi terhenti.

Deidara mengangguk dan kembali berjalan sambil menunduk kebawah dibelakang sasori, Ia masih berpikir. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? kenapa dia sering sekali melamun?.

'Bruk'

"Ah, danna. kenapa kau selalu saja berhenti sembarangan?" ucap deidara menggerutu sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang tadi tertabrak tubuh sasori. Sasori tidak menjawab apa-apa, hanya diam. deidara pun sekali lagi bertanya "Danna, ada apa?" ia memegang tangan sasori dan seketika ia merasakan tangan sasori bergetar, tubuh nya pun ikut bergetar seperti menahan isak tangis. dengan cepat Deidara menatap keatas, dimana sasori yang sedari tadi melihat itu terus menerus dan membuat tubuh serta tangannya bergetar. pupil mata deidara pun membesar menandakan dia kaget, ternyata itu yang membuat Sasori terdiam dan menunduk sambil menahan isak tangisnya. rumahnya terbakar habis, Kue yang tadi dibeli sasori untuk ibunya terjatuh ketanah. seketika tubuh sasori terjatuh ketanah entah karena ia lemas atau tidak kuat melihat pemandangan yang baru saja terjadi.

"D-danna.." dengan cepat deidara memeluk sasori dengan erat.

"D-dei.. i-ini mimpikan? ini cuma mimpi buruk ku kan?" sasori memaksa untuk tertawa, seakan-akan baginya ini adalah sebuah mimpi.

"Danna..." deidara menatapnya dengan cemas, memeluknya lebih erat lagi agar sasori merasa nyaman. sasori pun menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada deidara dan mencoba untuk menahan isak tangisnya, deidara hanya diam menatap sasori yang tengah menangis dipelukannya.

seketika sasori berteriak dengan kerasnya, "INI HANYA MIMPI HAHA! MIMPI INI KONYOL, AKU TIDAK AKAN MUDAH TERBOHONGI OLEH MIMPI INI" sasori berteriak seakan-akan ia tidak percaya kalau ini adalah sebuah kenyataan.

**~DEIDARA POV~**

Aku memeluknya lebih erat lagi, seakan-akan aku tidak mau kehilangannya.

"Danna, semua ini nyata. bukan mimpi danna un" kataku kepadanya

"Tidak dei! ini mimpi ahaha" balas sasori kepadaku dengan polosnya.

Aku tidak tahan melihat danna seperti ini, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk lari dan mencari bantuan, aku melepaskan pelukanku dari-nya dan meninggalkannya disana.

~**SASORI POV~ **

Deidara melepaskan pelukannya dariku dan meninggalkanku, Aku hanya memandangi rumahku yang terbakar habis. aku masih tidak percaya akan hal ini. bagiku ini adalah sebuah mimpi, ya. ini adalah mimpi! siapapun.. bangunkan aku, aku tidak tahan dengan mimpi buruk ini. ibu.. ayah... bangunkan aku! Aku takut.. Seketika aku mendengar suara teriakan dari arah kiriku memanggil namaku, dengan cepat aku melihat kemana asalnya suara itu.

"DANNA! PERGI DARI TEMPAT ITU! SEKARANG!" Kata deidara sambil menunjuk ke atas dengan tatapan ketakutan melihat ke arahku, aku melihat ke atas dan seketika kayu yang besar jatuh dan mau menimpa tubuhku. aku terlalu lemas untuk berdiri, dengan pasrahnya aku menutup mataku dan berharap aku terbangun dari mimpi ini..

'BRUKK!'

heh? apa ini? aku tidak merasakan apa-apa, bukankah seharusnya aku tertimpa kayu itu? , pelan-pelan aku membuka mataku dan betapa kagetnya aku, deidara.. mengorbankan tubuhnya tertimpa kayu itu untuk melindungi...ku?

"A-apa yang kau lakukan deidara!? bodoh! kenapa kau melakukan itu?!" kataku sambil mencoba membuang kayu itu dari atas tubuh deidara.

"D-danna.. kau.. kau tidak apa-apakan?" Jawab deidara sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

"baka...! kau tidak perlu melakukan itu dei..biarkan saja aku yang mati" balas ku sambil memeluknya erat-erat.

"Lebih baik aku yang mati, jangan danna"

lagi-lagi dia tersenyum, pada saat seperti ini dia masih sempat-sempatnya tersenyum? dasar bodoh!, "deidara.. jangan tinggalkan aku, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain kau" ucap ku seraya terjatuhnya air mataku dipipinya.

"Danna.. jangan menangis un" balas deidara sambil menyentuh pipiku dengan telapak tangannya.

Aku terdiam tidak tau harus membalas apa, ini... ini bukan mimpi. ini kenyataan, kenapa.. kenapa semua ini harus terjadi kepadaku?

"Danna..."

"y-ya d-dei?" kata-ku terbata-bata, seakan-akan aku masih menganggap kejadian ini sebuah mimpi.

"**_A-aku...a-aku...Aku menyukaimu danna, aku menyayangimu_" **

eh? apa maksudnya ini? bagaimana bisa? perasaan apa ini?, Apa ini yang dimaksud dengan **'Cinta' **?

"Aku... aku juga menyayangimu deidara" balas ku sambil memeluknya erat-erat.

"Y-Yokatta.." katanya sambil tersenyum, ia mencoba bangkit untuk meraih pipiku untuk mencium pipiku.

"S-sayo..n-na..ra, danna.." ucapnya sebelum tubuh nya terjatuh dan tidak bergerak lagi.

"Dei?...d-deidara? b-bangun.., kau tidak apa-apakan?" sasori menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh deidara, tetapi deidara tidak menjawab apa-apa. hanya diam terpaku dipelukan ku, sekali lagi aku memanggil namanya "Deidara...?" namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. seketika.. air mataku jatuh ke pipi deidara, hujan pun datang membasahi kepalaku dan meredupkan api yang sedari tadi membakar habis rumahku.

"Tidak... ini mimpi, ini semua mimpi! deidara tidak mungkin mati. ibu dan ayah juga tidak mungkin mati.. tidak! tidak!" Aku berlari membawa deidara pergi dari tempat itu, membwanya ke rumah sakit.

"suster! tolong deidara, tolong sembuhkan dia" kataku sambil memberikan deidara kepada suster itu.

"tenang ya, kami akan coba menyembuhkannya sebisa kami" balasnya sambil tersenyum kepadaku dan membawanya keruang perawatan bersama dokter.

.

.

Beberapa jam aku menunggu, dokter pun keluar dari ruang perawatan. tapi... ada apa dengan raut wajahnya?

"Bagaimana dengan deidara dok? apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya ku khawatir kepada dokter itu.

Dokter itu hanya tertunduk, bahkan semua suster pun ikut tertunduk. aku yang melihat mereka dengan bingung bertanya sekali lagi, "Bagaimana dengan deidara dok?" tanyaku.

"Maaf ya, kami sudah melakukan semua yang kami bisa. tetapi temanmu.. **_tidak bisa diselamatkan_**" kata dokter itu sambil menunduk.

'Deg'

"tidak... tidak mungkin! ini tidak mungkin terjadi!" aku memegang kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku dengan kencang, aku masih tidak percaya semua ini. apa... apa maksudnya semua ini!?

Aku berlari keluar rumah sakit dengan cepat untuk menangis, ya aku malu untuk menangis didepan orang lain, tapi didepan deidara aku tidak malu, entah kenapa. "apa maksud dari semua ini!? kenapa semua ini terjadi kepada-"

'ciitt, bruk'

belum selesai batinku berkata, aku sudah tergeletak ditengah jalan, ya aku kena korban tabrak lari. tubuhku penuh darah, pandanganku semakin lama semakin buram. "aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, apakah aku akan... mati?" tanya batinku.

_TBC_

Um, To be continue ya :D udah pegel nulisnya XD muehehe~ , gimana ceritanya? jelek ya? hehe maaf ya kalo ceritanya tidak jelas atau bagaimana . saya baru pertama kali buat FFn :) yang gasuka gapapa kok;) yang suka terima kasih :D Review please? :D


End file.
